Fraternity
by iceblueyes
Summary: Eriol entered a fraternity and Tomoyo doesn't want him there. Eriol's reason for entering...a confused heart and mind. Tomoyo's reason why he doesn't want him in a fraternity group...she loves him...
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and some characters are not part of Card Captor Sakura.

Fifteen year old Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto we're skating to their school. "Hurry up Sakura!" Tomoyo called as she was skating backwards. When she turned around she bumped into the dashing and most handsome Eriol Hiiragizawa. "Ooppps…sorry Eriol-kun". Eriol just gave a wry smile.

"Be careful next time Tomoyo-san", Eriol just said. Syaoran, Sakura's boyfriend was behind Eriol.

"Hey Sak! Hurry up! You're gonna be late!"

"That includes Tomoyo!" Sakura said as she passed by the two with a smirk.

"Sakura!" her cousin yelled. Tomoyo's eyes turned to Eriol. "Sorry again Eriol-kun!" she ran to her cousin. "Sakura matte kudasai!" Eriol doesn't know why but he smiled.

Terada-sensei the new teacher in high school went in the classroom where Tomoyo and the others are. The classroom grew silent as their Homeroom teacher had come in. Terada looked at them seriously as Eriol was looking outside coz' he was near the window. "I've heard there's a fraternity group in Tomoeda". Gasps were heard. Eriol was listening right now. "Tomoeda gang as what they called. Please my dear students don't enter any fraternity. Fraternity was supposed to be a nice group, a nice gang. But…the image of fraternity has changed. So please I beg you don't join this group".

"Yes sensei", everyone replied except Eriol.

'Too late though coz' I'm a member of that group', Eriol thought. His seatmate Tomoyo noticed him not in the right thought.

"Eriol-kun are you okay?" Tomoyo asked as she placed her hand on top of his hand. He looked away blushingly.

"Yes Tomoyo-san I'm fine", Eriol replied. He could never understand this feeling…whenever she does this to him.

The four friends we're taking their lunch in the canteen. The three we're waiting for Tomoyo to arrive coz' she was still buying her lunch. "So Eriol-kun are you going to tell her that you're one of the members of the Tomoeda gang? She's the only one who doesn't know", Sakura asked, keeping her voice low so that no one will hear what they're talking about.

"I don't know Sakura. It's so hard to break the news to her. I don't know why", Eriol replied, eyes downcast.

"Are you falling for Tomoyo, Eriol?" Syaoran asked. Eriol shook his head.

"It's just that…I don't want to see her sad if ever I'm going to tell her".

"We'll talk about this later coz' Tomoyo's coming", Sakura said as her cousin sit happily next to Eriol.

"Sorry it took me so long guys!" Tomoyo began.

"No problem Tomoyo!" Syaoran replied.

"Let's eat!" the cherry blossom said cheerfully. As Eriol was eating he stole a glance at Tomoyo who is also talking to Sakura and Syaoran across the table.

'I can't tell her coz' she the reason why I became happier. Ever since Kaho and I broke up she was there to comfort me, tried her best to put a smile on my face. And if I'll tell her that I'm also a member of the Tomoeda gang…what kind of payment is that I return to her? She'll never forgive me…I'm sure of that', Eriol thought. Tomoyo caught him glancing at her as she turned to him and smile. His cheeks turned red as he smiled back. 'Tomoyo I'm sorry'.

"Eriol-kun you're not eating", Tomoyo began.

"Sorry Tomoyo-san", was all he could say as he resumes to eat.

"So we'll see each other", Sakura said that dismissal time.

"We always see every weekdays Sak", Syaoran added.

"We'll never know if there's no class on a particular day", Tomoyo barged in.

"Guys see you! I've got to go somewhere else", Eriol said. Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other and sighed. The two knows where he is going.

"You're gonna be fine?" asked the cousin of the Card mistress.

"I'll be fine. Sorry I can't take you home right now Tomoyo-san".

"That's okay", Tomoyo replied as she looked away blushingly.

"Okay then. See you three tomorrow!"

"Bye Eriol!" the three chorused as they planned to go home.

Flashback

Eriol went to his house, tired from school. His girlfriend Kaho Mizuki was sitting on the chair. Her eyes were glaring at him. He didn't pay heed as he went to her as he was supposed to kiss her. But she stood up and pushed him away. "What's the matter Kaho?"

"Stop you're act Eriol! Will you just stop it!?" Kaho exclaimed. Nakuru and Spinel heard it from the kitchen. They're worried of what might happen.

"What act?" he asked. Kaho rolled her eyes disbelievingly.

"From the moment you were classmates with her I can sense you have changed. From simple touches to kisses that you gave to me…they were different. They were different ever since Tomoyo came!"

"What? And what do you mean by that? That I like her? Maybe I like her but I don't love her like what you're thinking. I lover her as a friend!"

"Friend? It seems like you're even comfortable whenever you're around with her!" Kaho's voice rose as she was arguing with Eriol. Eriol found this fight nonsense. He loves Kaho not Tomoyo.

"You're jealous", Eriol said with a smirk. "That's why you're doing this".

"No Eriol. I just want you to know that I want you to realize who you really want and love. Me or Tomoyo? Think about it…for now I'm ending our relationship. If you had realized who you really want and love…tell me", Kaho said. Tears were streaming down her face as she exited Eriol's house. And Eriol just stiffen. Nakuru and Spinel went in to the living room to check on their Master.

"Eriol-sama…"

"Don't worry Nakuru! I can do this!" Eriol told them. If he can really do it…if he can really live without Kaho for many days.

After one week later Eriol had received a call from Kaho that she's in England. She told him she'll be back if he decided he'll choose her over Tomoyo. But he hasn't decided yet…so because of his confused mind and heart…he joined a fraternity named Tomoeda gang. Fritz as the fraternity leader. "So you wanna join our group?" Fritz asked.

"Yes", Eriol replied.

"You choose?" Hermione, one of the members of the gang asked.

"To be beaten up by a paddle", he replied. The members gasped.

"What? But you're too cute and handsome. So sad that lovely face of yours will have bruises", Ivy said seductively as she ran her fingers on Eriol's face. Eriol just gave a wry smile.

"That's what I want".

"I object! Fritz let him in if he wants to! I really don't want his lovely face to be damaged", Ivy added.

"Fine then", Fritz replied.

"On one condition", Gerard said. They all looked at him. "What's you're reason why you want to join?" Eriol remained silent as they all looked at him.

"That's a privacy", Eriol demanded. "I will not tell".

"Then you can't enter if you won't tell us", Hermione said. "You're lucky you won't be beaten up sixty times. Tell us the reason…and you'll be a member to our group". Eriol sighed. He finally had to give up.

"Because of my love one who thinks I like or love somebody else. She wants me to realize if I love her or my friend. Until now I'm confused. And also angry. I want to join you're group coz' I hate my life. I don't know if this is a valid reason. But I only hope you'll understand". The members looked at each other. They looked at Eriol then nodded.

"Fine. Reason accepted. Welcome to the Tomoeda gang…um…"

"Eriol Hiiragizawa".

"Ah yes…welcome to the Tomoeda gang…Eriol Hiiragizawa", Fritz said.

"Thank you". But actually he doesn't know if this is the right thing…

"You enter a fraternity group?!" Sakura exclaimed when they we're sitting under a cherry blossom tree. Actually Tomoyo hasn't arrived yet.

"Eriol what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Syaoran exclaimed, also angry.

"I'm confused that's why. But really I don't know if it's the right thing. I don't know who to choose…Kaho or Tomoyo. But I don't have feelings for Tomoyo!" Eriol replied, running his fingers though his hair. "I hate it!"

"So tell Kaho that you love her", Sakura advice. Eriol just sighed.

"Too late though…I've seen Tomoyo another person. But I don't know if I lover her". The two we're silent. Actually Sakura and Syaoran knows that Tomoyo had fallen for Eriol. Ever since first year high. But Tomoyo tried her best not to look so obvious. Coz' Eriol loves Kaho by that time. And she doesn't want to break their relationship.

"Tomoyo's coming!" said Syaoran in a sing-song voice. Eriol looked at her as she was running to them…smilingly.

"Sakura and Syaoran I've got a favor to ask…"

"Which is…?"

"Don't tell Tomoyo that I've joined a fraternity please? I don't know…but I don't want her to know". The lovers looked at each other then nodded.

"Don't worry Eriol we won't tell her. We promise", Sakura said. Then Tomoyo arrived as she dropped herself to the grass, painting and clutching her breath.

"S-Sorry guys I'm late!" Tomoyo said, stammering. She looked at them and smiled.

"That's alright Tomoyo", Eriol said. She smiled sweetly to him. And that made him pause. She was beautiful.

End Of Flashback

'I'm really sorry Tomoyo. I hope you'll forgive me someday', Eriol thought as he went in to the apartment of the gang.

"Eriol's here!" Hermione exclaimed. He gave a wry smile to them.

"So…what are we going to do?"

A ball pen in hand and eyes staring up at the ceiling. That's what Tomoyo's doing. She couldn't concentrate coz' she's thinking about someone…'Eriol's not coming with us every afternoon. He always goes somewhere else. Wonder where he's going…I'm really concerned about him. I hope if he has problems he'll open up to me'. Then suddenly the telephone in her room rang. She picked it up immediately. "H-Hello good evening?"

To be continued…


	2. 2

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and some characters are not part of Card Captor Sakura. And the song The Vera's Theme is not owned by me also.

"Hello good evening Tomoyo. Are you okay?" she immediately knows who owns the voice. Her dearest Eriol-kun.

"I-I'm fine". She tried her best not to stammer. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just wanna check on you that's why I called".

"Oh…"

"Actually I just wanna ask you…if I'm gonna tell you something important and you found this bad will you hate me?" she was taken aback by the question.

"Something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Just answer the question. Nothing's wrong", Eriol replied. She was thinking for a while then replied.

"I will not hate you Eriol-kun no matter what happens…because…I'm you're friend…and I'm here for you…always", Tomoyo replied. Eriol smiled to himself. But he wasn't sure if he'll tell her.

"Thanks…Tomoyo".

"Somebody is thinking about someone. I wonder who it is." Sakura said in a sing-song voice. Probably she's doing it for Eriol coz' he's staring into space.

"My dear Sakura-san if it's me you're talking about I'm not thinking about someone", Eriol replied.

""Why is it you I'm talking about? Did I say something?" lethal glare from the mage. "Sorry!"

"Anyway I'm planning to tell Tomoyo that I'm the member of you know…a so-called-group. But I'm not sure".

"Give it some time Eriol. Don't rush on things", Syaoran advice. Tomoyo had arrived.

"Ohayou gozaimasu minna-san!"

"Ohayou", Sakura and Syaoran said. A few seconds Eriol greeted.

"Ohayou…Tomoyo".

"Hey cous…how come you woke up late today?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo smiled apologetically before replying.

"There's so much to think about last night".

"Like what?" Syaoran added. They saw she was blushing.

"Things".

"Like…?" the two pressed again.

"Guys stop it. If Tomoyo doesn't want to say it let her be", Eriol interrupted. She thanked God of what Eriol did.

"Do you have a practice this afternoon?" Tomoyo asked Eriol. He shook his head.

"No but I'm going to play the piano for a couple of minutes. Want to come with me?" she nodded.

"I want to!" Sakura and Syaoran coughed as Sakura hit Tomoyo's elbow. The raven lass reddened.

"See you this 4p.m.Tomoyo", the reincarnated London boy added.

"Sure! I'll see you in the music room".

It was 4p.m.and Tomoyo excitedly went to the music room. While Sakura and Syaoran planned to go home and leave the two ALONE. And the two advices again to tell Eriol what she feel. But of course they we're not forcing her. They're just excited that they'll be together. But they're just worried what Tomoyo's reaction will be if she knows Eriol is in a fraternity group. Tomoyo heard Eriol was playing The Vera's Theme. She heard it many times still it was beautiful and she didn't grow tired hearing it over and over again. She was at the door and she didn't want to disturbed him. But Eriol knew she had arrived. "Come in Tomoyo". She sighed. She went in.

"Please don't stop playing Eriol-kun. I never grew tired of hearing the song The Vera's Theme", Tomoyo began as she sat down beside him.

"Then I'll play it again…for you", Eriol told her. He closed his eyes and started to play. As if he had memorized the keyboards already. Tomoyo sighed.

'Oh Eriol-kun! If you only knew I've loved you for so long. But I just can't say it! If a time comes I'll say I love you…I hope we can still be friends. Even if you can't love me back'. By this time Eriol was reading her mind. And he stopped playing. He was shocked to know on what is in Tomoyo's mind. "Eriol you okay?"

"I-I'm fine", he replied. Then he said as an alibi. "It's late. I'll take you home".

"Oh…okay then", she said as she stood up as Eriol covered the keyboards. "Are you angry at me?"

"No…Tomoyo I'll never be angry at you. Never". 'I'm afraid you'll be angry at me if you know I'm in a fraternity group'. "Let's go Tomoyo", Eriol added as he grabbed her hand. She blushed.

"O-Okay".

Eriol didn't let go of Tomoyo's hand until they reached her house. She feels secure even though in the other hand she feels awkward. Her secret love one holding her hand. But he holds her hand firmly. And she likes the feeling of it. "We're here".

"Thanks for walking me home Eriol-kun", Tomoyo said. He had finally let go of her hand.

"No problem", Eriol replied as he saluted. She gave a slight laugh. "I'll leave now".

"Bye Eriol take care!" he nodded and he left. But his facial expression changed. His going to the Tomoeda gang hide-out again.

"I'm here", Eriol said as he went in to the Tomoeda gang house. He doesn't sleep there but he just wants to stand by. The gang went to him. And he noticed there are two new members of the gang. "Who are they Fritz?"

"New members of the gang. Jay and Katharine meet Eriol Hiiragizawa", Fritz introduced.

"Hello! He's such a cutie!" Katharine said as he went to him and traced his delicate face.

"Of course he is!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Uh…can I use my room for a while? I'll just rest for a couple of minutes", Eriol favored. Gerard was the one to answer.

"Sure Eriol! Make yourself comfortable!" the mage nodded as he went to his room. Fritz looked at Katharine.

"You can go and play with him".

"Yey!" Katharine said as she immediately went to his room when Ivy added.

"Just seduce him okay? Don't do 'it'!"

"Sure!" Katharine winked then she left. As the other members have an evil smile on their faces.

Eriol went to his room as he threw his bag on the couch. He unties his necktie and sat on the chair. He closed his eyes and picture Tomoyo in his mind. "Tomoyo…"he muttered under his breath. Katharine had arrived and was shocked to hear that Eriol is murmuring a girl's name.

"Who is she Eriol?" Katharine said seductively. Eriol opened his eyes and was shocked to see Katharine.

"What the-"

"Forget her for a while and let's have some fun", Katharine said as she kissed him. He was supposed to push her away but he suddenly felt sleepy…

Eriol woke up the next day and found himself sleeping on the bed. He looked at his side and found Katharine who also woke up. Weird though…they're clothes are still on. "What did you do to me? The hell?!"

"I didn't do anything to you honey", Katharine said with a wink. "I just place a sleeping pill inside your mouth". She sat up on the bed and pats his back…hard! "Don't worry honey your still a virgin!" Eriol blushed.

"Thanks for reminding. And please don't call me honey".

"Why do you have a girlfriend?"

"No".

"Does somebody like you?" by this time Eriol was carrying his backpack.

"Maybe, maybe not. And I don't care if somebody likes me or does not like me".

"One last question". Eriol sighed as he turned to the girl. He was at the door by now. "Do you like somebody?" he was silent for a while. Does he really like somebody?

"Maybe…I don't really know. But I know that she's very important to me…and that I like her as a friend". He went out and then shut the door.

"Master where have you been?!" Nakuru exclaimed as Eriol went into the house. Actually he doesn't have time to explain coz' he's gonna be late for school.

To be continued…


	3. 3

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and some of the characters are not part of Card Captor Sakura.

"You know where Nakuru", Eriol replied. His two servants sighed.

"Master…why won't you quit?" he sighed also.

"Coz' I haven't found the answer yet. Later Nakuru!" he stormed into his room and does the things he needs to do.

'His late', Tomoyo thought looking at the seat of Eriol, obviously his seatmate. They heard footsteps running through their room. The sliding door opened. And they saw Eriol, panting.

"S-Sorry Terada-sensei I'm late!" said Eriol. People we're shocked coz' it's the first time that he was late.

"That's okay Hiiragizawa. Be seated", said Terada. Eriol went to his seat next to Tomoyo.

"How come you're late Eriol?" Tomoyo asked with a smile. Eriol smiled back.

"I-I ah…woke up late that's all", Eriol replied. But somehow Tomoyo wasn't convinced.

"Sure?" he was shocked on that. Did she see through his lie?

"Sure. Why did you ask?"

"Nothing", she replied as she turned away. 'He's lying. I can sense that'.

Eriol didn't go with the three that dismissal time. He went to his other gang again. And somehow Tomoyo found it suspicious. Before she went in to her car she asks Sakura and Syaoran on what's going on. "Hey cous! Why is it Eriol's not coming with us every afternoon?" Sakura and Syaoran exchanged glances. They can't tell her why.

"W-We don't know. How about you'll ask him?" the Card mistress asked back.

"Sure. But are you positive that nothing's wrong with him?" the two shook their head. "O-Oh…okay. See you tomorrow".

"See you Tomoyo", Sakura said.

"Take care", Syaoran added.

"Thanks. You too lovebirds", said the songbird with a wink. The two blushed as their friend got in her car, chuckling.

Tomoyo was looking outside of her car. It was raining. She sighed. She could never understand Eriol's feelings if he won't open up to her or to somebody. She's just worried about her secretly love one. She sighed again. But she was shocked to see who she'll saw in the streets. Eriol…walking in the rain…but at least he has a jacket. "Stop the car!" Tomoyo ordered her female bodyguard. Immediately her female bodyguard hit the breaks. "Just wait here okay?" Tomoyo went out in her car.

"Miss Tomoyo-"

"Eriol-kun!" Eriol, whose eyes are downcast, suddenly looked up to the familiar voice. "Eriol-kun!"

"T-Tomoyo-san?" she ran happily to him as she hugged him. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I saw you that's why", Tomoyo replied.

"You're soaking wet. Here take my coat".

"No need Eriol. Come…I'll take you to your house", she said. She holds his hand as she dragged him into her car. Not waiting for his reaction.

"Really Tomoyo I can go there by myself", Eriol began. The two we're wet from the rain except for Eriol whose body is not wet because of his jacket.

"That's okay. First we'll go to my house and dry up. Second I'll drop you to your house. Step on it my dear bodyguard!"

"Okay Miss Tomoyo".

"Eriol…where have you been?" Tomoyo asked. When he looked at her he fought the urge not to do something very BAD. Like…kiss her or something like that. For him she was darn beautiful because of her wet hair. He admits now…she's beautiful than Kaho.

"I went somewhere. And was about to go home. Good thing I bought my jacket".

"Where did you go?" he wasn't ready to answer that question.

"I'll pass".

"Eriol-kun tell me…please", Tomoyo urged. "You can tell me anything Eriol. I'll listen and understand you. I accept you as my friend. You can tell me…anything!" he was somehow guilty. For why he was in a fraternity group. He can't tell her right now.

"I went in a place where I usually hang out".

"Oh…won't you take us there someday?" he was shocked on her question. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry…but I'm afraid I can't", he said voice in a whisper. Still Tomoyo smiled.

"That's okay! I understand", Tomoyo replied. For that he wanted to hold her close to him. Telling her he is part in a fraternity group. Telling her not to leave her. But he can't…damn he can't tell her!

"Okaasan I'm home! With Eriol!" Tomoyo greeted. Sonomi came out of the living room and was shocked to see that her daughter , including Eriol, was wet.

"Oh my god! Quick give me some towels!" cried Sonomi. Immediately three maids went in and one was bringing Tomoyo's clothes. She took it and the two towels and gave the other one to Eriol.

"Thanks".

"No problem". Tomoyo turned to her Mom while wiping herself. "Mom I'm gonna change for a while then I'll take Eriol to his house".

"Okay. Be careful Tomoyo alright?"

"Yes Mom. Wait for me Eriol-kun. I'll go and change", added Tomoyo as she went upstairs.

"Alright", Eriol replied as he wiped himself.

They we're riding in Tomoyo's car to Eriol's house. The two we're silent. But Eriol want to clear some things. "T-Tomoyo…do you love somebody?" Tomoyo was taken aback by the sudden question.

"Why?"

"Just curious coz' I know some guys courted you. So…you have a love one or do you like someone?"

"If I have a love one you guys already know about that right?" Tomoyo began. Eriol blushed and nodded shyly. "Anyways I like someone".

"R-Really who?" he couldn't help but blush harder. She looked away blushingly.

"Someone close to me. But he doesn't realize it coz'…he doesn't know", she replied. "Anyways it doesn't matter. As long as I see him happy-"

"His happiness is your happiness too", Eriol interrupted. She nodded, happily. "Introduce me to that person someday".

"Don't worry. A clue for you…he's close to me and you'll know him…someday".

"What if he doesn't have feelings for you? What are you going to do?" he doesn't have to ask who is the person coz' he knows who it is. He's just worried that if ever she will confess to him…he'll just break her heart.

"We will still be friends. Nothing will change…I promise", Tomoyo replied, looking through his eyes. He nodded. All he needs to do is realize his feelings…Kaho or Tomoyo?

Tomoyo went up to her room after eating and brushing her teeth. She flopped down on her bed and she feels very tired. She touched her forehead. A slight fever. 'It's nothing. Better call Sakura to say the news', Tomoyo thought as she grabbed the telephone and dial Sakura's number. In the fourth ring Sakura answered the phone.

"Hello good evening?"

"Hello good evening dear cousin!" greeted Tomoyo. She tried her best to sound cheerful coz' the fever has an effect on her.

"Good evening Tomoyo! You sound so down. Why is that?" but still Sakura could see right through her.

"I'm just sleepy", she lied. "Anyways I saw Eriol today, walking in the rain. Good for him he has a jacket. I went out of my car and grabbed him into my car and drove to my house. We dry ourselves for a while then after that I drop him to his house. Any idea where he's going everyday?" Sakura was silent to that. She knows and Syaoran knows too where he is going.

"Don't know cous".

"Well I asked him about that. He said it's his favorite hang-out. I asked him if he could bring us there someday. He said he'll see about it".

"Oh…sou desu ka". 'I think he went to the Tomoeda gang again. Of course he is! It's his FAVORTITE hang-out!' "So no romantic thing happens between the two of you?" Tomoyo blushed.

"A-Actually he asked me who the one I love or like. I gave him a clue that he's close to me. And its okay if he can't love me back coz' his happiness-"

"Is your happiness too. Yeah, yeah I know your so-called-motto!"

"Right", Tomoyo gave a slight laugh.

"But you can't escape that fact that you'll be heartbroken if he doesn't love you right?" Sakura asked. A sigh from her cousin.

"Hai. But we'll still be friends…I promise". Tomoyo touched her forehead. Her slight fever became worst. But she's still going to school tomorrow. Not even a fever can make her stop seeing Eriol. "Hey Sak got to go coz' I'm really sleepy! Talk to you tomorrow!"

"Okay! Bye and night-night!"

To be continued…


	4. 4

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and some characters are not part of Card Captor Sakura.

Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol were talking that early morning. Tomoyo hasn't arrived…again. They were talking on what happened last night. "Actually my dear Sakura and my cute little descendant remember the time I played the piano and Tomoyo was also there?" the two nodded. "While I was playing I was reading her mind and that's how I know she has feelings for me. Problem is-"

"The problem is you don't love her?" Sakura interrupted.

"Yes my dear cherry blossom and the other problem is-"

"You had a hard time realizing your feelings?" Syaoran added. Eriol chuckled. His two friends were intelligent.

"Hai. You two are genius!" the two smiled…a devilish smile. The sliding door opened and in came Tomoyo. The three were shocked though because of Tomoyo's facial expression. She looks so down.

"O-Ohayou gozaimasu minna-san!" Tomoyo greeted and placed her bag on top of her chair.

"You okay Tomoyo? Or are you still sleepy like yesterday?" Sakura asked.

"S-Still sleepy. Don't worry I'm fine", Tomoyo replied, leaning at the wall. Eriol has a hunch…that she has a fever.

People were answering Terada's quiz. All was silent as the students were thinking on what answer they'll answer in the test. Tomoyo scanned the room. She feels like she's the first one to finish Terada's quiz. She stood up and could feel all eyes were on her. She hand her paper to her sensei. "Finish Daidouji-san?" she nodded. "I shouldn't have asked that. Obviously you just gave your paper. Sorry Daidouji-san".

"Its okay sensei", Tomoyo began. She doesn't feel good since she has a fever. Hell! She even took a bath that damn morning! Eriol also gave his paper to his teacher. As Tomoyo was about to leave Eriol grabbed her hand and place his hand on top of her forehead. "H-Huh?"

"I knew it".

"What's happening Hiiragizawa-san?" Terada asked with a concerned face. He sighed.

"Sensei may I have your permission to take Tomoyo to the clinic? She has a high fever".

"Honto ni?" Terada placed his hand on top of Tomoyo's forehead. She was really warm. "Why Daidouji-san why did you go to school anyway?"

"Maybe because I don't want to miss your quiz?" laughter was heard. She blushed.

"Fine then. Hiiragizawa-san take her to the clinic".

"Thanks sensei", Eriol replied. She looked at Tomoyo and gave a wry smile. But as they start to walk Tomoyo collapsed. "Tomoyo!" but thanks to Eriol she was saved from the fall.

Tomoyo woke up and realize she was lying on a bed in the clinic. She looked at her side and saw Eriol. He smiled as he crouched a little. "Hey", Tomoyo began in a soft voice. That made Eriol's heart wrench.

"Hey yourself! You're an idiot! You come to school with a fever. If only you didn't went out of your car and dragged me in. You wouldn't-"she hush him using her two fingers.

"I don't care. Coz' I care for you…"she looked the other way. "…a lot". Eriol felt guilty! Guilty, guilty and guilty! He decided now's the time to tell the truth. He holds one of her hand as she looked at him.

"Tomoyo…I have to tell you something. Please", his grip on her hand tightened. "Don't hate me".

"I-I won't Eriol. Tell me what's your problem. I'll listen".

"Tomoyo…I have joined a fraternity…and it's the Tomoeda gang". She was shocked when she heard it as she gasped. "I'm sorry".

"Eriol…why?" tears were flowing down on her face. She couldn't imagine her dearest love one beaten up sixty times! She couldn't imagine…and she doesn't want to! He used his hand to wipe her tears.

"Because of Kaho. She left me. She told me I was in love with you. She went to England and she called me up. She wants me to choose between you and her. Because my heart and mind is in turmoil…I joined the Tomoeda gang".

"But…y-you love her very much".

"Yes…but now", he inched a little closer. "All I could think about is you. I don't know if I'm in love with you. I was having a hard time to say this to you. Because of all the things you did to me…and this is how I repay you. Tomoyo I'm sorry".

"So…this is what you've been telling me…if you'll say this to me…you asked if I won't hate you right?" he nodded. "Why should I? I mean I-never mind".

"You what?" although Eriol knows what she means.

"Nothing, forget it". Tomoyo turned to him and smiled. She reached out her hand and touched his face. "Did it hurt when they beat you?"

"Actually one of the members who is a girl said not to beat me coz' my handsome face will be damaged. They asked me a question why I want to enter. And I told them that I'm confused on things", Eriol replied. Then he added, touching her hand which is touching his face. "But even though I'll be beaten up to death I will still strive to live. Why? Coz' you're there…coz' you're important to me".

"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo said, hugging him. She was really crying hard right now. He hugged her back. And buried his face to her hair. She smelled so sweet.

"Tomoyo…I'm sorry".

Tomoyo had called up her bodyguard that she will be going home by herself. But actually she'll be going to Eriol's place…she'll be spying on him. She was following him that dismissal time. But she was also careful coz' she knows he could feel somebody's presence. After all he is reincarnated mage who is Clow Reed. Eriol had reached the place of his gang as Tomoyo was hiding behind a wall. She rests her head on the wall, closing her eyes. 'So after all this time this is where he usually goes. Kami-sama…why him?' Tomoyo thought as tears were starting to fall. 'I had to be strong! I had to asked the fraternity leader to let Eriol back out! I'll do it…for him!'

"Hey Eriol! You okay?" Hermione asked as Eriol went upstairs and Hermione was coming down.

"I'm fine", he replied flatly. But deep inside he wasn't. Because of what happened today. "I'll be in my room for a while".

"Sure", replied Hermione as she saw him walked up the stairs then to his room. Tomoyo went in. The six members of the group looked at her.

"Um…I saw my friend here who's name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. Can I talk to him?" Tomoyo asked, voice shaking. The six looked at each other. The fraternity leader has to ask her a few questions.

"What's your business with him?"

"Actually I really want to talk to the fraternity leader".

"I am the fraternity leader. Name's Fritz".

"Tomoyo…Daidouji. Fritz I want Eriol to back-up in your group".

"And why?" Hermione interrupted. "What are you to him?"

"Friend", Tomoyo replied immediately. "Can I see him?"

"A few moments", Gerard began as he whispered something to Fritz. Fritz agreed on the plan.

"You can see him for a moment. Gerard and Ivy have to say this to him", Fritz said. Tomoyo nodded as Gerard and Ivy went to Eriol's room.

Eriol was just relaxing in his room. Lights out. Until there was a knock on the door. "Come in". When he opened his eyes he saw Gerard and Ivy. "Gerard and Ivy?" Ivy turned on the lights.

"It's so dark in here!" Ivy said.

"Eriol your friend Tomoyo is downstairs". Eriol stood up from his seat.

"WHAT?!"

"She wanted to talk to you. Fritz agreed…if you play a little game with her", Gerard added. Eriol was nervous as his lips turned white.

"P-Play a game? I can't do that! She's innocent and she's my friend!" Eriol exclaimed. Ivy went to him and put her finger on his lips to silence him.

"We didn't say you'll rape her and the next day she won't be a virgin. You can give her a kiss", Ivy suggested as she pulled her finger away.

"Maybe she's here to talk about some important things with you. We'll be back…with her. Ready yourself", Gerard said as he and Ivy closed the door. Eriol smiled evilly.

'Play with her…what a stupid idea', Eriol thought as he turned off the lights.

"We told him!" Ivy exclaimed as they went downstairs.

"Katharine blind fold her", Fritz ordered.

"H-Huh?" Tomoyo said, afraid they'll do something to her.

"Don't worry dear. We'll just blind fold you and take you to Eriol. We the Tomoeda gang kept our promises", Hermione said as she hold Tomoyo's hand as Katharine put the handkerchief to cover her eyes.

"It's like a surprise that's why we covered your eyes", Gerard said.

"Katharine and Jay accompany her to Eriol's room", Fritz said.

"Yes leader", the two said as they take Tomoyo to Eriol's room.

"Eriol she's here", Katharine said as she knocked on the door twice. Eriol opened the door and he saw Tomoyo's eyes were covered with a handkerchief.

"Thanks", was all Eriol can say as he took Tomoyo's hand.

"Have a good time".

"Night", said Gerard and Katharine as they left the two.

"Night", Eriol said as he closed the door and locked it. Tomoyo's back was leaning at the wall, eyes still covered. Eriol leaned closer towards her. His breath teasing her. "Why are you here?" Tomoyo could feel her face heating up because of his breath and the huskiness of his voice.

To be continued…


	5. 5

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and some characters are not part of Card Captor Sakura.

"To talk to your fraternity leader. I want you out in this gang Eriol! Please…you don't have to do this", Tomoyo exclaimed.

"And why not? It's okay with Fritz coz' I can do whatever I want to". He was starting to kiss her neck and she just stiffened.

"Please…Eriol…stop…"he stopped noticing Tomoyo's tears sliding down her cheek.

"Don't cry for me", he muttered as he took away the handkerchief and placed it on the floor. "Don't cry for me! Just don't!" he turned away from her as Tomoyo looked at him. He sat down on the bed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Why do you care so much?" she sat down next to him.

"Because I'm your friend".

"I know something about you Tomoyo. I want you to tell me why you're doing this. Tell me honestly…"

'I will tell him?' Tomoyo thought, looking at her lap as her hand were holding her skirt into a tight clenched. 'Maybe its time to tell the truth after all'. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath. And when she opened her eyes she looks straight to his eyes. "Eriol…why I'm being so kind to you, do anything for you and risk everything? That is because…"

'Oh god she's going to say it. But please don't', Eriol thought.

"I love you a long time. It was wrong coz' you're committed to Mizuki-sensei. I keep telling myself I only live in this world for Sakura and in the first place I also love her. But my heart won't deny what I really feel for you. But I just don't want to coz'…I know you could never love me back…never…"

"Tomoyo…I'm sorry", Eriol began as he reach out his hand and touch her lovely angelic face. He doesn't want to see her like this. So vulnerable, so down. For him she was a cheerful girl next to Sakura. Seeing her this way made him realized…he wish he didn't join the fraternity in the first place.

"Eriol-kun", she managed to say as she burry his face to his chest, while he was hugging her back. Guilt wrapped around his heart. All he need now is to realize his feelings…who would he really choose…Kaho or Tomoyo?

Friday at last as students were very eager so that their classes will be finish. Tomoyo was in the ladies bathroom. It was lunch time as she was the only one there. Two minutes and the bell will ring. She couldn't do anything to stop Eriol to join the Tomoeda gang. And besides she realized it was his life not hers. She slammed her fist to the wall…once…twice…thrice…then her left hand was bleeding. She was shocked on why she did that. Ah love! Love could make you go crazy! She gets her handkerchief from her pocket. She was nervous because of what she did. She washes her hand first. No use it still keeps on bleeding. The wall of the bathroom are made of tiles actually. She wrapped the handkerchief around her hand. The bell rings…timing. And she had to be in their classroom.

"Hi Tomoyo-Aaaahhhh!" Sakura exclaimed as she saw Tomoyo's bleeding hand. "Tomoyo what did you do?"

"Nothing".

"Sakura what's all the screaming? Good that our sensei hasn't arrived", Syaoran said.

"Look at Tomoyo's hand!" Syaoran did what her girlfriend told her. He was shocked too.

"Good lord!" Syaoran went to Tomoyo. Took away the handkerchief and examined her hand. "Sak call Eriol!"

"Right away", Sakura replied. Eriol went out for a while to call their sensei coz' it's been three minutes and he hasn't arrived yet. Sakura met him up on the hallway.

"Eriol!"

"Sensei's absent and he didn't even leave a seatwork or assignment", Eriol began. He thought that's what Sakura wanted to know. But…

"It's Tomoyo! Quick inside the classroom!" Eriol wasn't about to protest coz' by then Sakura had grabbed his hand. He saw Syaoran holding Tomoyo's left hand. And her left hand was bleeding.

'Oh my gosh! What happened to her?!' Eriol quickly came near her. "What happened?!" Tomoyo was the one who looked away.

"It's obvious on what happened. Why do you have to ask?" Tomoyo said flatly. They didn't notice Terada had come in the room. And when he saw Tomoyo's hand was still bleeding…

"Daidouji-san what happened to you?"

"S-Sensei…?"

"Hiiragizawa-san please take Daidouji-san to the clinic".

"May we go with them Sir?" Sakura asked. Terada shook his head.

"Let them be". When he saw that Eriol and Tomoyo had left he added. "I know that Hiiragizawa-san is in a fraternity group". The two gasped. "I've followed him once on where he was going. And I also found out when I was following him Daidouji-san also followed. I want Daidouji-san to talk to Hiiragizawa-san. I know she's convincing him to back out. I hope he knows what he's doing".

Tomoyo and Eriol didn't even talk while going to the clinic. When they reached there the nurse wasn't there. "That's it were leaving", Tomoyo began. But Eriol grabbed her hand.

"Not so fast. I'll do this myself".

"N-Nani?" he let her sit down on a chair while he gets the medical kit. "You're not the nurse".

"Well she's not here".

"You don't know what to do".

"So what's the use of our lesson in health then?" he shot back. He washed her hands first as he bought a basin. Next he wiped it and put some ointment. He then covers it with a bandage. "You were saying?"

"Thank you Sir Eriol Hiiragizawa. It was an honor", Tomoyo said sarcastically. Eriol gave a slight laugh.

"Funny I thought my Princess love me? Why is it she turned cold?" he was holding her bruised hand as her face turned crimson. "But I hope my Princess will be fine. If I kiss thy hand will the bruise be gone?" he bought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Her face was still flushing. Then they heard the door opened as the two looked who it is. The nurse was there with a confuse face because of Eriol kneeling down in front of Tomoyo and holding her hand.

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry for not asking for permission. Terada-sensei told me to bring my friend here and treat her wounds. But you were not around so I took the medical kit and treat her myself", Eriol explained as Tomoyo stood up.

"Really? Let me see dear", said the nurse as she took Tomoyo's hand. "Well done young lad. You may go now".

"Thank you", the two said in unison as they left the clinic.

"Good thing she didn't saw you when you kissed my hand", Tomoyo began.

"Why you want me to kiss you somewhere else?" Eriol asked with an evil smile. Tomoyo rolled her eyes as she walked faster. Eriol noticed she was a little angry as he ran after her and encircled his arms around her waist. "Hey I'm sorry", Eriol said, voice soft. Tomoyo turned to him and face him.

"It's alright. I was just overacting back there. I know".

"No you weren't". Eriol lean his forehead to hers. "Tomoyo you're something…very unique".

"Honto ni? If you're going to do something to me right now do it later".

"I'll do it now. No one's watching", he said with a smile…an evil smile on his face.

"Do it…if you can", Tomoyo dared, smiling back. He lean a little closer…

"As you command…my Princess". His lips sealing hers. Her eyes closed as she let him swept her feet away. She feels like she's in heaven as he explores her mouth. She couldn't deny that he doesn't love her. She opened her eyes and wanted to move away but his arms circling around her waist prefers her to stay for a while…

'I just don't want to be hurt. I know he could never love me coz' he loves Mizuki-sensei'. By this time Eriol is reading her mind. And was shocked on what she's thinking. 'Please Eriol…if you're reading my mind coz' I know you can do it don't do this please…'and for that his lips left hers…

"Sorry I was just carried away", Eriol said as an alibi.

"Me too", Tomoyo began forcing a smile. 'I hope he had read my mind.

That dismissal time Eriol was shocked to see Fritz was at the gate. So he told his friends to go ahead coz' he'll go somewhere else. He thought they'll know where he'll go. "Hi Fritz! What's up?" Eriol greeted to the fraternity leader.

"I need to talk to you. Mind if we go to the Penguin Park for a while?" Fritz said. Eriol shook his head.

"It's fine". Fritz noticed Tomoyo with Sakura and Syaoran as they left.

"Will she worry again like the last time?" Eriol followed Fritz's gazed and sighed.

"No she won't".

"Good then let's go".

Fritz and Eriol walked to the Penguin Park and sat one of the benches. They saw some children playing, running around, going to the slides and sitting on the swings. "Its good when you're young because you're free and don't care about what's happening around you".

"Yeah…"

"But when you grow older you choose a path which way to go. And I really wonder Eriol if the reason you told us is the truth". Eriol blinked his eyes, shocked.

"Yes…"Eriol began. He wonders if this is the only reason why they're talking.

"So…what's your decision?" Eriol looked on the ground. He…had thought of that all along. After he kissed Tomoyo he knew he had found the answer. "I can see that girl named Tomoyo must have loved you deeply and cared for you. All you need is time to realize if you love her too".

"I think I know my answer already. I realized I have fallen for her too. But about the fraternity thing that I will leave my group…I don't know".

"Tell me Eriol do you want to leave the group?" Fritz asked. Eriol shrugged. "Okay which will you choose…you leave the group because of no reason or you'll leave the group because Tomoyo wanted you to?"

To be continued…


	6. 6

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and some characters are not part of Card Captor Sakura.

"I rather choose Tomoyo as the reason why I left the group than no reason at all", Eriol replied. Fritz nods his head.

"So does that mean you're leaving the group?"

"WHAT!" Eriol said, very shocked. "I didn't say that I will leave the group. You just said to choose between the two choices!"

"Yeah I know. Hey calm down Eriol", Fritz said with a slight laugh. "Eriol can you back-out in the group?"

"Why...?"

"Because I've realized how Tomoyo care for you so much. Please Eriol...since you've realized that you love her...and that you're not confused anymore...I hope you understand why I want you to back-out". Eriol thought for a while.

'But maybe Fritz is right. I may not go to a wrong road anymore'. "So what should I do in order to be out in this fraternity? Will you beat me up?"

"No...because that wasn't how you entered in the first place". Fritz extends his right hand. "Goodbye Eriol. But were happy we knew you in the first place". Eriol handshake with him.

"Me too. Thanks Fritz".

"Don't thank me. Thank your soon-to-be-girlfriend". The two boys laughed. "Until next time...Eriol Hiiragizawa".

"Until next time...fraternity leader Fritz". With that the two started to leave and go home.

Fritz had arrived in their apartment as the other members crowded him. "Did he finally back-out?" Hermione asked immediately.

"Yup he did", Fritz began sitting down on the sofa.

"Look what love can do...a person can almost do anything", Gerard said.

"Yes...you can even back-out on the famous fraternity just because of love", Ivy added.

"And just because of someone", Fritz said, a small smile forming his lips. "At least Eriol's happy now. He had finally chosen the right path...and his mind and heart is not confused anymore..."everyone nodded on what their leader said.

"Aw I'll miss him! He's such a cutie!" Katharine began. Everyone burst in laughter.

When Eriol had arrived in his house, he shouted "Nakuru! Spinel Sun!"

"Master?" the two said in unison as they went into the living room. They were preparing the table.

"I'm not a member of the fraternity gang anymore!"

"Really?" Nakuru said, amazed.

"Thanks to Fritz and to Tomoyo, I'm not confused anymore and I can tell her how I feel!"

"Really master? When are you planning to tell her?" the Sun guardian asked,

"Tomorrow", Eriol said as he flashed a smile. And his two guardians gasped coz' he never smile like that before...ever since Kaho left..."TOMOYO I LOVE YOU!" on the other side, in Tomoyo's house she stopped on what she's doing.

"I thought I heard my name", Tomoyo muttered then shook her head. "Must be my imagination".

"Ohayou gozaimasu minna-san", Tomoyo greeted, cheerfully as she went inside of her classroom.

"Ohayou Tomoyo-san", Syaoran and Sakura greeted.

"You look happy", Sakura began. Her cousin just nodded.

"It's just a lovely day that's why".

"How's your hand?" Syaoran asked.

"Its fine. Thanks for worrying. Mom put some ointment again and bandaged it".

"Your mom didn't question you why your hand is bleeding?" the Card Mistress asked.

"I told her the truth. And...somehow she understands", Tomoyo replied.

Flashback

"Mom I'm home", Tomoyo said, face crestfallen. She's just worried what will Fritz talked to Eriol about.

"Konbanwa my-OH MY GOD!" Tomoyo blinked her eyes. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND?"

"I-"

"Explanations will be later! PLEASE WILL SOMEBODY GET THE MEDICAL KIT?" then a maid was running to give the medical kit. "AND ALSO A BASIN WITH WATER AND A TOWEL!" immediately another maid arrived. And Sonomi quickly took off the old bandage around Tomoyo's hand and start washing it. "While I'm doing this explain what happened". Tomoyo gulped but she had to tell the truth.

"I'm just angry...on why Eriol Hiiragizawa joined the famous fraternity group...the Tomoeda gang. I've talked to the fraternity leader if he could back-out. I've also talked to Eriol. But it seems my plan didn't turned out well", Tomoyo explained as her Mom was wrapping her hand.

"Is that all?" Sonomi asked, not looking at her daughter. But she knows her daughter is nodding her head. Tomoyo can't really say the other truth...that she had fallen for Eriol too. But her Mom isn't naïve. She knows her daughter is hiding something. But she won't force her if she won't tell. "Don't worry dear. Maybe the fraternity leader and Eriol will change their minds. Who knows the next thing you'll find out Eriol is not a member of the Tomoeda gang anymore".

"I hope you're right Mom", Tomoyo began as she looked at her left arm as her Mom was done on the bandage. "I hope you're right..."

End Of Flashback

"Earth to Tomoyo? Are you still alive or what?" Sakura said waving her hand in front of Tomoyo's face. Tomoyo's been looking outside the window for almost ten to fifteen minutes. She had thought of what her Mom told her last night. "Oi Tomoyo!" Tomoyo immediately looked at Sakura and gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm very sorry Sakura".

"If you're daydreaming of Eriol please not too obvious", the Card Mistress teased. Her cousin just blush on what she said.

"A-Actually it's not him who I've been thinking it was my Mom on what she told me last night", Tomoyo explained. Eriol had arrived as he greeted his classmates.

"Ohayou gozaimasu minna-san".

"Ohayou Eriol!" Sakura and Syaoran greeted.

"Ohayou...Eriol-kun", Tomoyo said. Eriol looked at her and smile she paused...she never know that Eriol Hiiragizawa can smile like that after a quite while. And he smiles at her because he loved her.

"Ohayou Tomoyo-san", was his reply. Her face flushed again with the formality of his greeting and his voice soothing enough to hear when he mentioned her name. But she had thought that they don't have the same feelings. Not too long Terada-sensei went in as they went back to their seats.

While Terada is discussing his lessons, Eriol who is seated at the back was writing a note to Tomoyo who is seated in front. Two seats away from him. While writing the letter he covered it with his notebook. So that Terada and his seatmate will not see what he's writing.

Dear Tomoyo,

Now how will I start...hmm...how's your hand? Is it okay? Hope so...sorry about it. It's my fault why you did it. Can I see you this dismissal time at the rooftop? Got to tell you something important. I hope you'll be happy with my news. I rather say it personally than write it down what I feel here in this paper. It's because you can rather throw this paper or keep it. But I rather say it coz' I know you'll remember it by heart. See you this dismissal okay? Love you!

-Eriol

Eriol folded the paper twice and wrote the name 'To: Tomoyo' on the paper. He then told Chiharu to pass the paper. Careful that Terada might not see it. Chiharu then gave the paper to Rika. Chiharu told Rika to give it to Tomoyo who's her front. Then the paper had reached Tomoyo as Rika gave it to her. Tomoyo opened the letter as the paper overlapped her notebook. So that Terada will not see her reading the letter. As she opened the letter, since the person didn't wrote his or her name she saw the name of Eriol below the paper. And she starts reading his letter...

'I wonder if she's reading my letter right now', Eriol thought as he was looking at Terada as he pretended to listen to his discussions. But the truth is his mind is far away... suddenly Chiharu gave him a paper.

"From Tomoyo, Rika says", Chiharu whispered as Eriol nod his head. He read the letter...

Dear Eriol,

I'll go this dismissal time. Love you huh? Hey that's so sudden...but sweet! I don't have to say that I love you coz' you already know. Wait...I just wrote it down! Okay...see you later! Love you too!

-Tomoyo

Eriol smiled to himself as he read her letter. He's so happy she's going! Syaoran who is his seatmate have taken a peek at the letter. And he grinned.

To be continued...


	7. 7

Author's Notes: I don't own Card Captor Sakura and some characters are not part of Card Captor Sakura.

"You and Tomoyo have a date today?" Eriol shook his head, still smiling.

"I'm gonna tell her the truth".

"What?" Syaoran pressed.

"That I'm not a member of the Tomoeda gang anymore", Eriol began. Syaoran was shocked then he smiled.

"That's great. Sakura will be happy for this. And I'm happy too!"

"Li your voice please", Terada began. Everyone looked at the two. Sakura rolled her eyes. As Tomoyo giggled.

"What is he up to?" Sakura muttered.

"Gomen nasai", Syoaran said. Terada nod his head and back to his discussion. "And Tomoyo will be very happy", he added in a whisper. Eriol smiled and nod his head as he looked at Tomoyo who is seated at the front. But suddenly she looked at him. He blushed and looked the other way. Tomoyo face the front as she giggled.

"Really? He's going to say something to you?" Sakura asked as they were cleaning the classroom. "You should go NOW!"

"But...I'm still cleaning!" Tomoyo replied. "Later..."

"But I'm so excited to know what he'll say!" Tomoyo just chuckled. "Man this is a BAD timing!"

"A bad timing indeed but I think I know what Eriol will say..."Syaoran began. His girlfriend went near him and keeps shaking him.

"Tell me! TELL ME!"

"Sa-ku-ra! You're hurting me!" Tomoyo just chuckled as the two couples were still quarreling and arguing. As Tomoyo was sweeping the floor she's thinking what Eriol will tell her...is it important?

Eriol is waiting for Tomoyo at the rooftop. He leaned on the rail as the wind was playing his hair. He sighed. His heart was beating fast of what he'll tell Tomoyo. Will she accept his love too? He really wonders. He didn't even hear the door opened and Tomoyo walked quietly towards him. Deep in thoughts, he never knew. Tomoyo covered his eyes. "Tomoyo-san..."was all Eriol could say and Tomoyo smiled to herself. She uncovered his eyes.

"Good guess!" Tomoyo said as Eriol turned around to see her, smiling. She felt she could melt because of his smile. "Sorry it took me so long because I'm a cleaner".

"I know".

"So...um...what are you going to tell me? Must be very important since", scans the area. "Were only two". Eriol nods his head.

"Tomoyo...I hope you'll be happy with my news...I'm not a member of a fraternity group anymore", Eriol explained. Tomoyo was shocked as she smiled. She hugged him suddenly.

"Eriol thank you!" Tomoyo exclaimed. She didn't notice she was crying! There's a reason too why Tomoyo doesn't want Eriol to join in a fraternity...something might happen to him. Eriol whose eyes were covered under his bangs, suddenly hugged her...closer. "E-Eriol-kun?"

"Tomoyo what I said in the letter is true! I also back-out in the Tomoeda gang because I'm not confused anymore...I love you...very much! The same as you love me!" he hugged her tightly. "I'm very sorry..."she broke from the hug as Eriol wiped her tears. "Tomoyo from now on will you be my girl?"

"But Mizuki-sensei..."

"I'll call her and tell her about that. Please...will you be my girl?" Eriol asked again. Tomoyo smiled.

"Of course Eriol! Why shouldn't I?"

"YES! YES!" Eriol exclaimed. "Tomoyo I LOVE YOU!" Eriol shouted. Tomoyo blushed as she holds onto his arm.

"Eriol people might hear that!" Tomoyo said.

"I don't care!" he inched closer. "Coz' that is how much I love you". He kissed her passionately like the last time. Deeper that the last time. A kiss will always be a promise.

Ten years have passed and Tomoyo and Eriol are married. They had a five year old son named Clow after the name of Clow Reed. "Clow be back this 3p.m.!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Yes Mom!" Clow replied.

"He's going to Sakura's house again?" Eriol asked from behind.

"Yeah. I wish our son has a bright future", Tomoyo added. Eriol nod in reply.

"And I wished he won't enter a fraternity..."

To be continued...or end?

Author's Notes: Actually I want to continue this fic and the couples will be Clow, Tomoyo and Eriol's son, and Nadeshiko, Sakura and Syaoran's daughter. And the title will still be fraternity! I'm so confused! And I don't know what to do! If ever you guyz will review...please give suggestions if I'll continue or not...even though it's my story it's hard to decide that's why I'm asking some advices from people! Thanks for reading fraternity! x


End file.
